Picking up the pieces
by littlemonsterven
Summary: One year passes, and Gabriel Novak meets Sam Winchester again, this time in NYC. It's Sam's concert, and Gabriel is going to go there. Funny things happen, and he meets a surprising person there. /AU, sequel to Me and my piano and you


**Title:** Picking up the pieces

**Author:** Littlemonsterven (tumblr im-a-bad-unicorn)

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing/s:** Implied Sabriel

**Summary:** One year passes, and Gabriel Novak meets Sam Winchester again, this time in NYC. It's Sam's concert, and Gabriel is going to go there. Funny things happen, and he meets a surprising person there.

**Warnings:** asdfghjkl. There is a lot blahblahblah. And oocness.

**Note:** Sequel to _Me and my piano (and you)_ because someone wished for it and because I wanted. And Club Shooting Star is a creature of my imagination. And maybe, just maybe I'll write another sequel too…

14.9.2012

New York City, New York, USA

Gabriel breathed in the air of New York City. Maybe it wasn't the cleanest of them all, but it was familiar. Even after 21 years of not living there it still felt like home. It gave him feelings that Paris, London or even Oslo hadn't given him. Gabriel had been dreaming of moving back there, but couldn't, mostly because of money, but there was still so many memories made there. He had been 5 years old when they had moved to Paris, but he still remembered clearly watching Disney movies with his brothers. After moving to Paris, they didn't watch Disney anymore. Or anything at all. And when they moved to London when Gabriel was 10, the arguments and fights started. Lucifer and Michael fought about _everything_ and Lucifer felt like their father was ignoring them, and especially him. Michael sided with their father, and Raphael always agreed with him. Gabriel never wanted to choose between his brothers, so he just took the role of an arbitrator. As years went by, the fights got worse and worse, especially after their father left. He just disappeared one day, and no one knew where he had gone. Lucifer blamed their father for all their problems, Michael defended him, Raphael sided with Michael and Gabriel tried to make it stop. But it didn't stop. So, when he was 18, he moved to Oslo.

Michael had kept on calling him, though Gabriel had told him to stop. It had broke his heart to hear his big brother _beg_ him to return but still say _no_. But eventually Michael had given up. In the last call, he had told Gabriel that _you have made your decision, and as much as I hate to say this, you're not welcome back anymore_. It hurt, but Gabriel understood why Michael didn't want him to come back anymore, as he himself didn't want to go back. Gabriel had been sad, hurt, bitter and angry, but there was no one to speak with, so he had kept everything inside, pretended to be all happy, cheeky and cheerful, like he once used to be. In Oslo, he had been lonelier than ever. He did have friends, but they didn't really like his company. The only one who actually liked talking to him was a guy from the same piano class. But he was too busy with work and studies, so he didn't meet up with Gabriel very often. He was all alone.

Then he had met Sam. Sam who had came to Oslo just to see his concert, Sam who listened, Sam who understood. He didn't judge Gabriel for who he was, or because he had left his family. Sam genuinely enjoyed talking to him, and they often sent mails to each other and talked on the phone. Sam had even sent him a ticket to his concert, as a gift. It had been very friendly and Gabriel wasn't even sure if he had deserved that. He could sometimes be very difficult and annoying, and it was amazing how Sam tolerated it. But the taller man was a good person, and Gabriel was really attached to him. But they weren't a couple and Gabriel was afraid to call this feeling _love _or even _a crush_. He did want to find real love, but he needed to be sure first. Gabriel didn't like taking risks in things like this.

Gabriel headed towards the place where the concert was in. It wasn't a big place, but Sam would still be a star. Gabriel knew that once Sam would get on that damn stage and sit in front of his piano, he'd feel like a star. Because that had happened to Gabriel. The moment, when the audience would go quiet to listen to you playing, was the most perfect moment in the world. And Sam had so much charisma that the people would probably forget how to breath when he'd perform. At least Gabriel would.

_Club Shooting Star. _That was the name of the club. Not very creative, Gabriel thought and stepped in. There were already a lot of people there waiting in line and Gabriel couldn't help but smile. When he and Sam had talked on phone, the other was so stressed that there wouldn't be anyone but Gabriel and Dean, Sam's big brother. Oh, how wrong had he been! Gabriel recognized some people- there was one of the best pianists in NYC and Gabriel's old teacher. They must be very interested in Sam, since they came, Gabriel though. "Gabriel! You came!" Gabriel turned around to see Sam, who rushed forward to hug him tightly. The shorter man hugged back and said: "Of course I did! I wouldn't have missed your big evening!" Sam laughed and let go of him, but still had a hold on his hands. "I just came to tell you that I dedicate this whole concert to you, Gabriel", he told and a surprised smile appeared on Gabriel's face. "Really? But why?" Gabriel noticed Sam blush a little before saying: "You are a great person, Gabriel. I get inspired by you- and I really like you." Sam probably didn't mean what Gabriel hoped –why, he didn't know- but he couldn't help but blush himself too. "Well, good luck", he wished Sam before the younger man left. God.

Just as Gabriel had expected, Sam looked like a freaking star. He had that kind of aura. When Sam started to play Bruno Mars' _Just the Way You Are_, Gabriel was already blown away. While he loved playing dramatic songs, Sam seemed to enjoy more happy songs. There was nothing wrong about it; actually Gabriel quite liked Sam's style. He just stared at the other with an open mouth the whole time. And when the song ended, he gave the biggest applause that anyone had ever heard.

The next song was The Script's _If You Ever Come Back_. It wasn't as happy as Just the Way You Are, but it was far from dramatic. Gabriel was so lost in the performance that he didn't notice someone appearing next to him, before that someone said his name. "Gabriel." Gabriel got a little bit startled – actually very startled- and turned to look who it was. It was a guy taller than him with dark hair, blue eyes and dressed in a trench coat- oh God. "Castiel…?" Gabriel gaped. The other man didn't say anything, didn't even smile or anything. Could that really be Gabriel's little brother? And how? "What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked, staring at Castiel. "I moved back to NYC two years ago. Sam is a friend of mine, so I came to see his concert. And why are _you _here? I thought you lived a life of a hermit in Norway." Gabriel chuckled, not really sure if Castiel was happy to see him or not. "I met Sam a year ago, and he is also my friend. I came here for the same reason that you did." Castiel nodded slowly. "So you are the pianist Sam has been talking about non-stop", the younger man said. "Quite surprising." "I'm full of surprises, lil' bro", Gabriel said and grinned. This time it wasn't a fake one. "Yeah, I learned that when you left home", Castiel suddenly said and Gabriel's smile dropped. _Did Cas had to bring that up? _The shorter man didn't really want to talk about it. "Michael was furious. And he and Lucifer got a new thing to argue over", Castiel spoke, and Gabriel felt a little bit of guilty. He was about to say something, tell that he was sorry, but Castiel didn't give him the opportunity. "But I understand. You were caught in the middle, and I would have done the same thing if I were you. It's just that we all were worried about you." They had been concerned for a good reason, Gabriel had to admit. He had had problems with finding work to get money, and he wasn't exactly known for good usage of money. But somehow he had gotten back to his feet and was now doing alright. "I did find work and a cheaper apartment. And I guess I have friends too", Gabriel said. He and Castiel were quiet for a moment and just focused on Sam's playing. "You have changed", Castiel said after five minutes of being silent. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. "Different?" His little brother nodded with a serious face. "Yes. You seem happier than you were when you left, but you're not as cheeky as you used to be." Gabriel looked at the floor. Yes, he could now say he was happy, and it was all thanks to Sam. "I'm guessing it was Sam who changed you", Castiel said, like he had just read his mind. "He seems good to you." It was true- Sam had done a lot of healing in his life, even though they didn't see each other often. But he was the cure that Gabriel needed to pick up the pieces of his broken life, and yes, he was ready to call the feeling love.

It was time for the last song of the night. Gabriel didn't know what it was, though he had asked Sam about it, but the other had told him that it was a surprise. Gabriel eyed Sam, waiting for him to start playing, but instead, Sam spoke: "I would like to dedicate this last song to someone I know and who needs to be fixed. This whole concert was already dedicated to him, but this song is more personal." Gabriel's mouth fell open. It was for him? God, that was too much. "And the song is Coldplay's _Fix You_. Gabriel, this is for you." Gabriel felt like everyone was staring at him and his cheeks turned red. Castiel touched his shoulder and maybe whispered something like _you're lucky_ or whatever. But at the moment it didn't really matter. Sam was playing for him, and only him and it was like the whole other audience had disappeared. That was the moment when Gabriel realized what he wanted and he wanted Sam. Tonight, they'd become something more than just friends and then they'd pick up the pieces together.


End file.
